Who Am I
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Naruto bukanlah Menma. Uzumaki Naruto akan tetap sebagai Uzumaki Naruto—dan bukan Namikaze Menma. Lalu, bagaimana jika Uzumaki Naruto—16 tahun—harus berada di sebuah kota yang tidak ia kenal, dan semua orang disana menganggapnya sebagai Namikaze Menma yang faktanya sudah meninggal 1 tahun sebelum ia datang ke tempat itu?


**Who Am I?**

Summary : Naruto bukanlah Menma. Uzumaki Naruto akan tetap sebagai Uzumaki Naruto—dan bukan Namikaze Menma. Lalu, bagaimana jika Uzumaki Naruto—16 tahun—harus berada di sebuah kota yang tidak ia kenal, dan semua orang disana menganggapnya sebagai Namikaze Menma yang faktanya sudah meninggal 1 tahun sebelum ia datang ke tempat itu?

.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** Semi!AU, No Couple (right now), MinaKushi!Alive, Good!Orochimaru

 _ **Naruto—**_ _story and character made by Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

Langkah kakinya yang ringan tampak membawanya melewati beberapa pepohonan yang ada disana. Dibalik jubbah putih yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, pemuda itu tampak sesekali berhenti dan menatap kearah sekeliling sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'— _kurasa jalan yang kuambil benar…'_

"Beruntung misi yang kita ambil selesai dengan mudah eh, Kakashi- _sensei_?" Suara itu membuat pemuda yang tengah berlari tampak berhenti dan menoleh pada tiga orang yang tampak berjalan bebarengan disana. Seorang pria berambut putih, lalu ada gadis berambut pink yang baru saja berbicara, dan seorang pemuda yang berambut raven disana.

"Tentu saja, ini berkat kalian berdua Sasuke, Sakura," pria yang tampak lebih tua tersenyum dan menatap ketiganya.

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali berlatih dengan Tsunade- _sensei_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku akan berlatih dengan Orochimaru…"

Percakapan itu entah kenapa membuat pemuda yang datang pertama tampak tertarik. Ia mendengarkan, dan mengikuti sambil memperhatikan keempatnya. Lebih tepatnya Hitai Ate yang dipakai oleh mereka.

' _Konoha…'_

Sebuah senyuman tersungging jelas di wajahnya, dan ia berhenti untuk memberikan jeda pada mereka berempat. Merapalkan beberapa segel tangan hingga ia berjalan kembali tanpa suara. Bahkan sharingan milik Hatake Kakashi sepertinya tidak bisa mengetahui jika ia mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Seperti biasa, misi kalian selesai dengan mudah."

Pria berambut kuning dengan iris berwarna biru tampak tersenyum dibalik laporan yang hampir menutupi wajahnya itu. Namikaze Minato tampak membaca setiap baris dari laporan itu sebelum menatap kearah tim tujuh yang baru saja keluar dari misi.

"Masih ada waktu 2 hari untuk misi kalian selanjutnya. Bagaimana jika kalian beristirahat dulu Kakashi, Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura, Menma—"

…

"Sensei," perkataan Kakashi tampak membuat Minato tersentak dan menurunkan laporannya dengan iris membulat. Semuanya menatap kearah Minato dengan tatapan sedih, dan yang ditatap tampak terdiam sebelum menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa—" Minato menggaruk kepala belakangnya sebelum memikirkan sesuatu, "—sebaiknya kalian pergi ke guru kalian masing-masing, Orochimaru dan juga Tsunade- _sama_ tidak akan suka jika aku selalu memberikan kalian misi tanpa bisa berlatih dengan kalian."

"…baiklah Hokage- _sama_." Ketiganya berbicara serempak, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Minato yang masih mencoba tersenyum hingga pintu ruangan Hokage tertutup dan senyuman itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sendirinya dia di ruangan itu.

"…satu tahun ya?" Minato menatap kearah bingkai yang ada di atas mejanya, menemukan fotonya bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan istrinya—Namikaze Kushina—dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip dengannya.

Namikaze Menma.

"Kurasa belum cukup untuk menerima kematianmu Menma…"

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertahanan Konoha benar-benar lemah, aku hanya menggunakan sedikit Henshin dan bisa masuk begitu saja," pemuda bertudung hitam itu tampak berdiri diatas atap rumah dan menatap seluruh tempat yang ada disana. Senyuman begitu saja tersungging, mengangguk-angguk seolah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Benar-benar desa yang indah! Aku tidak pernah melihat desa seramai dan sedamai ini," ia berjalan dan tampak meninggalkan dengan cepat tempat itu. Bergerak menggunakan _shunshin_ , hingga ia mencapai sebuah bukit dimana sebuah monument tampak berada disana, tegap berdiri tanpa terusik oleh apapun.

Dengan sebuah kuburan kecil yang berbentuk batu pualam hitam tidak jauh ditempat itu.

"Banyak nama-nama disini yang diukir. Tetapi kenapa ada kuburan didekat sini," pemuda itu baru saja akan mendekati kuburan untuk melihat nama yang terukir disana, saat suara langkah kaki menghentikannya dan membuatnya bersembunyi. Menemukan tiga orang yang tadi ia temui saat perjalanan, sedang menuju ke kuburan itu membawa sebuket bunga.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya membawa ramen instan saja untuk si dobe itu?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan berkata seperti itu. Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih sopan saat kita pergi ke tempat Menma?"

"Kalian berdua tenanglah."

Pemuda itu memperhatikan dari jauh, mereka membicarakan tentang nama Menma saat berada di kuburan itu, dan ia bisa menebak jika itu adalah kuburan orang yang bernama Menma itu, ' _mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu mereka…'_

Ia berjalan mundur, mundur, dan mundur—

 _ **KRAK!**_

Ia mengutuk dirinya, 'tuan'nya selalu mengatakan kalau ia adalah sosok ninja yang jenius. Namun, dalam hal kecerobohan, ia benar-benar tidak main-main. Suara ranting yang ia injak saat berjalan sepertinya cukup keras minimal untuk didengar oleh pria berambut putih yang segera menoleh ke belakang saat itu.

"Siapa?!"

Dan dengan panik, pemuda itu segera melakukan _shunshin_ , sebelum keberadaannya segera diketahui oleh banyak orang.

"Ada apa Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Hn?"

"Seseorang ada disana tadi," Kakashi berdiri setelah meletakkan buket didepan kuburan itu, "—tetapi, aku tidak merasakan chakranya sebelum suara itu terdengar…"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kushina- _san_ , apakah anda ingin membeli bahan-bahan ramen ini?"

Perempuan berambut merah panjang tampak sedang berjalan dan berbelanja di salah satu pasar yang ada di Konohagakure. Beberapa penjual tampak menyapa istri Hokage itu yang tampak menjawab dengan senyuman sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sudah membeli bahan untuk makanan hari ini…"

Kushina menghela napas, sambil menatap kearah belanjaannya. Sudah satu tahun ini—Kushina dan Minato mencoba untuk menghindari seluruh benda ataupun makanan yang mengingatkan mereka akan Menma. Ramen adalah kesukaan Menma, dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Bahkan Kushina yang sangat menyukai Ramen sekalipun.

' _Tetapi sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya… apakah sebaiknya aku membelinya untuk hari itu saja?'_ Kushina tersenyum, mencoba untuk memikirkan anak laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu sebelum berhenti berjalan dan berbalik—

 _ **DHUAK!**_

" _Ittai!_ " Keduanya berbicara bebarengan, dimana pemuda bertudung hitam tadi yang tampak terjatuh membuat _hoodie_ nya terangkat dan menampakkan warna kuning rambutnya dan tiga garis whiskey disetiap pipinya.

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu tampak melihat belanjaan Kushina yang tampak berantakan, segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada disana. Kushina sendiri tampak segera membantu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ceroboh karena tidak melihat dan langsung berbalik sa—" Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah pemuda yang kali ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat. Dan wajah familiar itu, membuatnya mematung di tempatnya.

"Kurasa sudah semuanya, ini—" pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum, menatap Kushina dengan iris biru Sapphirenya yang sukses semakin membungkam Kushina dalam kemiripan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, "—maaf?"

"Ka—kau—"

"Itu dia!" Suara itu membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan melihat kearah belakang. Dimana Kakashi sudah melakukan shunshin kearahnya dengan Mangekyo Sharingan dan di belakangnya tampak beberapa ANBU dan Jounnin yang mengikutinya.

"Sial! Sekali lagi maaf, ini belanjaan anda," pemuda itu tampak memberikan belanjaan pada Kushina yang tampak masih shock dengan pertemuan mereka berdua. Dan saat pemuda itu melakukan _shunshin_ , Kushina menyadari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Kakashi yang melewatinya dan mengejar pemuda itu.

"T—Tunggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Pesanan banyak sekali di toko karena sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Jadi, aku tidak janji bisa memberikan bunga yang ingin kau pesan," Yamanaka Ino, yang sedang menjaga tokonya tampak tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah menatap kearah gadis berambut indigo yang ada dihadapannya, "—tetapi aku akan mencoba mencarinya."

"Menma- _kun_ benar-benar orang yang baik, makanya banyak yang menunggu hari ulang tahunnya," Hinata tersenyum sedih, menatap kearah Ino yang mengangguk dan menggaruk dagunya pelan, "tidak menyangka kalau tahun ini kita tidak akan merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan Menma…"

…

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang berdiri diambang pintu, "—Hokage- _sama_ memanggil kita bertiga dan tim Hyuuga untuk menghadap. Sepertinya ada kejadian yang gawat."

"Benarkah? Sudah lama Konoha tidak mendapatkan masalah," Ino segera melepaskan apronnya dan tampak berjalan menghampiri. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru yang bergumam 'merepotkan', "jadi, apa yang menjadi masalah—"

"SHIKAMARU, HENTIKAN ORANG ITU!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kekuatan Mangekyo Sharingan benar-benar berbeda. Aku tidak bisa—ah! Maaf—bersembunyi darinya," pemuda itu mencoba untuk menghindari seluruh orang yang ada disana, dan tentu saja sambil melihat para Jounnin ditambah pengguna mangekyo yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi yang mengejarnya.

"Kalau aku tertangkap sekarang bisa-bisa dibilang mata-mata," pemuda itu tertawa canggung, menghindari beberapa orang yang membawa barang dihadapannya. Jarak pemuda itu bersama dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun tidak berkurang ataupun bertambah.

"Ninja Konoha benar-benar berbeda—hm?" pemuda itu menoleh kearah depan untuk menemukan Shikamaru, Ino, dan juga Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari toko Yamanaka di dekat sana.

"SHIKAMARU, HENTIKAN ORANG ITU!"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat Shikamaru yang cukup terkejut dengan teriakan itu segera bereaksi. Melihat pergerakan bayangan dan juga segel tangan yang dilakukan, pemuda itu mengetahui dengan jelas berhadapan dengan siapa dia sekarang.

"Kagemane… Naara ya," saat bayangan itu menghampiri bayangannya, tampak pemuda itu segera melakukan gerakan shunshin yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya, segera menggunakan shuriken yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengunci bayangan.

Walaupun Shikamaru menggunakan beberapa shuriken, sepertinya kecepatan dari pemuda itu belum bisa ditandingi, dan membuat Shikamaru cukup kewalahan. Ino yang mencoba membantu tidak bisa karena pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan orang itu.

"Hinata, apakah kau bisa mengenali chakra yang ada disana?!"

"Tidak, tetapi—" Hinata menggunakan byakugannya dan mencoba mengikuti arah dari orang itu bergerak, "—chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya… berkali-kali lipat dari kita. Bahkan setingkat dengan Kushina- _san_ dan juga Minato- _san_ …"

"Kecepatan bukan segalanya kau tahu," Shikamaru tampak berdecak, menggerakkan bayangannya pada salah satu sisi, dan menghubungkannya pada bayangan tali yang ada di dekat sana. Pemuda itu yang tampak menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya sedikit terlambat, saat sebuah tali bergerak dan mengepungnya dengan bayangan tali yang hanya menyisakan beberapa centi untuknya bergerak.

"Saat mendengar tentang masalah merepotkan ini, aku mencoba untuk membuat jalur tali yang bisa menjeratnya dalam penjara bayangan itu. Jika kau bergerak keatas, aku akan menggerakkan tali yang sudah dihubungkan dengan kertas peledak," Shikamaru menatap kearah pemuda itu yang hanya menatap sekeliling.

…

Dari jubbah hitam itu, tampak ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menggerakkan beberapa tali yang terhubung dengan shuriken yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengunci gerakan pemuda itu.

"Kurasa tidak," Shikamaru sedikit tersentak saat melihat tatapan mata yang dingin dari warna Sapphire pemuda itu. Dan saat puluhan shuriken mendekatinya, ia akan mencoba menggerakkan sesuatu di tangannya, namun menyadari sesuatu saat melihat kearah bawah.

Hingga akhirnya, ia membiarkan shuriken itu mengikat bayangan darinya, dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berhasil?" Ino tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Namun, saat pemuda itu tubuhnya gemetar karena tidak bisa bergerak, Shikamaru tampak mengangguk—meskipun masih ragu dengan reaksi terakhir yang ia lihat.

"Kalian berhasil?" Kakashi berhenti di samping Shikamaru dan melihat pemuda itu yang masih tidak berbicara ataupun bergerak sedikitpun, "ia bisa lolos dari segel Konoha begitu juga dengan penjagaan Konoha. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya kalau saja tidak menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan…"

"Siapa dia…"

Kakashi dan beberapa orang tampak mendekat pada pemuda itu, hingga saat tangan Kakashi hendak menyentuh _hoodie_ itu—

"Tunggu!"

Suara Kushina membuat semuanya menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu berjalan cepat mendekati pemuda yang masih terikat oleh jurus bayangan dari Shikamaru.

"Kushina- _san_ , itu berbahaya—"

"Menma… Kau Menma bukan?!" Kushina tidak menghiraukan Kakashi dan juga yang lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah perempuan dihadapannya itu sudah kehilangan akal. Menma? Namikaze Menma, anak dari Hokage keempat dan Kushina yang sudah tewas 1 tahun yang lalu?

…

"Menma, kau mengenalku bukan? Ini ibumu…" Kushina tampak tersenyum, dengan air mata yang sudah menggenangi wajahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar tampak menggerakkan _hoodie_ hitam yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Hingga rambut kuning dan whiskey di pipinya tampak terlihat.

Membuat semua orang mematung, menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya yang seharusnya tidak mungkin ada disana.

"M—Menma- _kun_?!" Ino yang pertama kali berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup," Kushina tampak mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan hendak memeluk pemuda itu saat tubuh yang seharusnya masih terikat jutsu tampak bergerak mundur seolah menghindar dari sentuhan langsung dari Kushina.

"Apa?!" Shikamaru tampak menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sudah menggunakan hampir semua chakranya untuk mengikat pemuda itu dalam jutsunya. Sepertinya, perkataan Hinata tentang chakra setingkat Minato dan juga Kushina bukanlah sebuah omong kosong.

"Maaf," pemuda itu tampak menggerakkan tangannya seolah mencoba memberikan jarak diantaranya dan juga Kushina, "tetapi namaku bukan Menma…"

…

"Kalau begitu siapa—"

.

.

"Naruto… Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

 **To Be Continue**

Thanks 4 reading ^^

Ada pertanyaan atau saran? Klik PM atau Review C:


End file.
